User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/FNAF, the Clue that DOESN'T Solve Five Nights at Freddy's! (Game Theory Debunk)
So, MatPat.. You sided with the dream theory too, didn't you? You thought you could prove it to be true. But here, I will debunk that theory, and prove that that clue DOESN'T solve FNAF at all! I'll show that all it DOES prove is that Toy Chica losing her beak is NOT a glitch, and the toy was based off of that! So, let us begin. The first 2 minutes are just the claim, no evidence, let's jump to where MatPat makes his first point. "The Toy Chica in FNAF4 losing her beak parralells Toy Chica from FNAF2, who loses HER beak when she leaves the stage. Scott told us to look there as our first piece of evidence in a message." The bite of 87 happened when the Toy location was open. Perhaps this Toy Chica was actually based off of the normal Toy Chica from FNAF2. There's a reason her bib says "Let's Party", she probably visits the PARTY rooms to party, WITHOUT HER BEAK. The toy Chica Toy, as a result, likely had a detachable beak to go along with it. This clue that Scott gave us was actually hinting that the toys were based off of the TOY animatronics, and not the normal animatronics, which basically debunks the bite of 83 theory. Isn't that worthy of a message? Debunking something as huge as the bite of 83?! But yeah, the clue was to debunk the bite of 83, which it DID. "Toy Animatronics. Quite a weird name for a bunch of robots, don't you think? Unless it's meant to be taken literally and they're just a bunch of tooooys, OMG." Actually, most robot names are weird to start with. Perhaps Fazbear Entertianment wanted to use more original names than "2.0", but rather, named thier models after a component of them. For example, SpringBonnie. This was named after the Springlock mechanisms. Now, what part of the "Toy" animatronics would warrant to a Toy name? Hmm.. Maybe that they're the FIRST ANIMATRONICS TO HAVE TOYS BASED OFF THEM. Besides, the toy version of Toy Freddy is missing his microphone! The Toy animatronics, aren't toys, but rather, the first animatronics WITH toys. Just like SpringBonnie isn't a spring, but rather, HAS springs within it. So there goes that claim. "What are the toys made out of? Plastic, just like a plastic action figure would be." Well, there's another reason to call them "Toys". But, that's besides the point. Look, perhaps the shiny/plastic design was to make things more kid-friendly, like the other changes to them. I mean, come on, could you imagine adding fur to these animatronics, the way they are? They'd look absolutely ridiculous, just like if we made the old animatronics made out of plastic. We're looking for nice friends, not clowns! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is NOT a circus! Of course, them being "Toys" may be another reason. "What parent would ever let little Timmy touch the Mangle?" First off, Game Theory. You really should look at the debunk to the bite of 83 theory. But let's get to the point. You already established that the Toys are made of plastic, right? So, we have a little plastic mess to put together. Okay, so just putting together a few plastic pieces of an animatronic that nobody would expect to work. Most people wouldn't expect a scrap mess of parts to ACTUALLY be able to move around either. At worst, pronably you just get a bigger mess. It wouldn't be too inplausible for someone to actually move that thing! As for Mangle's two heads.. SERIOUSLY, MatPat? There's the endoskeltom and costume. One head is the endoskleton head, the other of the costume. The endoskeleton head just left the costume. Come ON, MatPat, how did you NOT think of THAT? That was a very simple explanation!! That was one of the biggest epic fails I've seen! "What are the FNAF1 animatronics made out of? Soft material." ...SERIOUSLY? SERIOUSLY MatPat? Look.. Freddy(me) is the only animatronic you cannot touch, and before the Bite of 87, you COULD touch me, back at the old location. Now, if you happen to touch an animatronic, wouldn't you not want to end up hitting metal and hurting yourself? It would need to be soft, like fur or plastic, to keep them safe. Also, don't you think the children would be suspicius if they felt that these characters were made of METAL? They're meant to be friendly animal characters, and animals are NOT made of metal! So, keeping things realistic is ANOTHER reason to make the costumes made of soft material. As for them nkt being made of plastic this time, well.. Try changing Foxy to be made out of plastic, but DON'T change the design. What do you get? Doesn't look like a pirate fox to me! Seriously, MatPat? Once again you made a point that means absolutely NOTHING. (Also, your theory fails to account for the withered models.) "The one thing we hear about these older models is that they have foul odor, juts like an overused stuffed animal." Also, just like an animatronic with a dead body stuffed inside of it, as seen in Give Gifts! It works either way. You proved nothing. "Why is Foxy out of order? Because the plushie it's based on is missing its head!" What?! MatPat! That should make Foxy missing ITS head in FNAF1, which it ISN'T! No, just out of order.. PEEKING OUT. Not how the plushies work. "Foxy's jumpscare looks awfully like the way the brother jumpscares the child." That part is true. ALMOST. The brother jumpscares while NOT standing up, like the actual animatronic. Still not proof it's a dream, probably just Foxy being TWITCHY like FNAF2 says. "The way the Fredbear plushie teleports parallels Golden Freddy's ghostly behavior in FNAF1 and FNAF2." Yes. It does. Because Golden Freddy IS Fredbear. The Fredbear Plushie, thus, had the same ghostly powers. That one was obvious, MatPat. "The Phone and fan comes from the kid's favorite toys!" If this were the case, the fan should be PURPLE. Look, phones and fans are common things to find in offices, phones to keep in contact with your boss, and fans in case it gets too hot, you know? The phone and fan aren't evidence at ALL of the dream theory! "The fact that no one in thier right mind work work in a place like this?" Not responsible for death? Hey, they don't tell you about the whole stuffing into a suit. And as for not leaving straight away, well.. Don't you think getting fired in the forst day/week is gonna end up as a bad sign, and make less people wanna hire you? You might just not find a job again, then you're really in trouble! "Firing an employee for a reason like ODOR?!" He may have had even worse odor than the animatronics, who knows. Perhaps being near the animatronics gave him bad odor, and hearing about not getting a bath form20 years, and them still working, may have given the employee the idea to never take a bath. If foul odor with animatronics is considered a HEALTH concern, why not people too? "What about the weird metaphysical hoops you have to jumo through to access the minigames?" Actually, due to the guard not dismantling Springtrap on Night 6, we can tell that the minigames are actually NOT played by the guard. Someone else is playing them... Hmm.. Maybe it's Psychic Friend Fredbear.. Alright, here the claims go so fast that I can't quite DIRECTLY what he says, but I can still get what his claims are. "Springtrap comes from the Springtrap plushie the girl is holding, saying it is a finger trap." Actually, that is what inspired PLUSHTRAP in FNAF4. Springtrap is the Purple Man, as revealed in the Night 5 minigame, and there's no way THAT can be explained if it's just a dream. So NO, Springtrap ISN'T explained. Springtrap is actually IN the FNAF4 minigames themselves, at the Fredbear restaraunt, next to Fredbear! That piece of evidence was worthless to your theory! And at the topic of FNAF3, where do the phantoms fit into all of this? "The idea of animatronics stuffing you into suits comes from the rumors about them hiding your body and never telling anyone!" What about BB, JJ, and the phantoms which DON'T do that? Where does that fit in? Also, the reason why in-game is because they see you as an endokseleton. If it was truly inspired by the rumours, the reason would probably either be a mystery, even to Phone Guy himself, or because of someone tampering with them. So nope Game Theory, you fail again. I'm not suprised. "The endoskletons come from the backroom!" OR the fact that animatronics HAVE endoskeletons, and some are possesed, and take thier costume off, like in the photo of one of them taking off its head! "Balloon Boy comes from the boy with a ballon, they have one balloon each!" The balloons don't even match, MatPat. The minigame balloon is pink, BB's is ORANGE AND YELLOW. So nope! "The Shadow animatronics are inspired by the shadows on the wall!" Then why aren't there Nightmare Shadow Freddy and Nightmare Shadow Bonnie?! Look, this was probably a coincidence, the real Shadows were probably prototypes of the Springlock suits. "What is seen in the shadows is about Purple Guy." You don't even have a reason WHY, and you're trying to PROVE the dream theory. In this debunk, I'm not trying to DISPROVE the dream theory, this debunk is just showing that the dream theory is NOT a fact! So if you want to prove the dream theory, explain why he isn't talking about the shadow animatronics! "Purple Guy is purple, the color of a shadow." He's not the SAME purple as the Shadow animatronics. Plus, this purple guy is NOT a shadow, as he was able to help someone into a suit. (This is the ONLY good purple guy out of the four.) Shadows can't do that! This means nothing! If five orange pixels matter, which they DO, as seen by the clue, why not the shade of the Purple Guys? Now, we have reached Game Theory's "last" claim. What he claims PROVES the dream theory. (Actually, he has one more after that.) "Listen to the chimes after every night. They're the same grandfather clock." First off, FNAF1's actually sounds different than the rest. So that was a fail. Also, perhaps the grandfather clock chimed not at the end of the shift, but the opening of the BUILDING, or in FNAF3, the end of the attraction? In this scenario, the clock is not coming from the office, but probably the Stage Show, or in Fazbear Fright's case, the exit! Also, back 30 years ago, grandfather clocks were more popular than today. The grandfather clock may be a coincidence. As for the alarm clocks, OF COURSE FNAF4's nights end that way. We pretty much know that the nights of FNAF4 are in fact nightmares. The only part of FNAF that IS a dream. "Would the community accept it that way? This was due to the outrage that would happen if the dream theory was canon! So there, dream theory canon confirmed!" How about.. FOUR purple guys? Or maybe the origins of the shadow animatronics was a very bad story? There are many possible things that the community would not accept other than FNAF being a dream. Besides, it's WOULD they do it, not that they won't. So something that is currently unknown if the community would accept is more likely. So no, dream theory NOT confirmed. Well, that's all the points. MatPat, your dream theory proof video FAILED FAILED FAILED!!!! Most of the points were wrong, and none of them proved anything! This vid gets an F. Category:Blog posts